User blog:Jim Logan/The Voice of the Voiceless Blog
=This Message was brought to you by The Voice of the Voiceless Jim Logan= =Wiki= Main Points I know your tired of reading this stuff, i know your tired of HEARING about this stuff, how this guy(Samuel) is still leader, defying King John's orders, how this guy over here(Marc or something) who was hand picked ''by John as the succesor of Samuel, but what is getting anooying to me is how Pearson has made yet ''another ''alliance of people from Portugal, Spain, Russia(which i dont think existed in the 1740's) in a unified force against John Breasly, England, the EITC and The Brethren Court Conclave, this ik is spamming the wiki on "OMG a world war" well i have had it, i say we delete all those pages that say so(which is like 3 or 4) and the next time someone makes a page or mentions it gets a warning or a warning of a warning(like do it 1 more time you get a warning), because i know like everyone else on this wiki, is sick and tired of hearing "''The Paradox is going to kill Piracy, England and the EITC" WHO IS WITH ME?! The Voice of the Voiceless The EITC issue Also i would like to point out the whole leader thing, LET BREASLY DECIDE AND LEAVE IT ALONE, I AM TIRED OF HAVING PEOPLE SAY "Oh Samuel is still in charge" then other people say "Oh Leon is back in charge" Let BREASLY ANNOUCNE ON A BLOG OR SOMETHING AND GET IT OVER WITH.* *If you cannot tell i am very angry with this. The Voice of the Voiceless Spies I wanted to keep this under wraps till i could more talk to Kat about this but apparntly (He who shall not be named) had "hired" several people to spy, not log in, but just watch us, watch this wiki, watch every edit, every comment, and i along with several people on Community Central Chat(im sorry i had to say) had a long argument with them and they had several complaints i totally disagree with They said #Admins are corrupt and they will do anything to keep the people they want ''in power (This is proven false as Fred left on his own accord thus breaking that) #Everyone on the wiki has a sock( I cannot talk aout that point without permission from an admin) #This is an unsafe environement for users (my response to that is ''I thrive on challgenges, i thrive on (small) arguements, i dont care if you people are watching, come and get me, you arent wikia, you arent Community Central, come on give me your worst.) Departures Lately we have seen the departure of Nightmare10(Returned shortly afterword), CaptainJosh(reliased he was hacked and regained control) and our most beloved JzFredskins, he left due to harrasment to be removed from power, and he did, he resigend as admin and now he will make less frequent edits. Other people have departed because of our insecurityies and faults over drama, greed and jelousy(greed and jelousy are small but i think i should list them) We need to tone it down, we need to slow down or else we will be no better than Hi7878 or Pearson. And now we have John Breasly leaving us, GREAT JOB. War Ok this has always been an issue there has always ''been war, on here and on game, most just to clear bordum while updates come out, i understand taht, but here on the wiki 'as soon 'as one war ends (i.e. The Great War on Piracy), another one STARTS up again(i.e The Paradoxian War) and ik alot of people on here are getting tired of all this senseless drama and spam, I wish we could all get along for more than 5 minutes without someone "''declaring war" on one another. The Voice of the Voiceless People saying other people have no lives I say to all your people who say this, shut up, we may not be online 24/7 playing WoW like you, we may not hop around like big shots like you, we may not look down on other people like you, but you just need to shut up, and actually be nice to other people. The Voice of the Voiceless 'Firings and Resignations' Ok the past week or so, there has been countless drama about how Samuel had gotten fired, and how people are going around saying "Samuel is still in charge, John Breasly's say doesnt matter" my response is, yes it does, Sam got fired as Lord Marshal, John re-hired him as Lord, not Lord Marshal, and people are still saying he is still in charge, get it through your head, John demoted him(indirectly) and then promoted Cad Bane and Johnny Goldtimbers. The Voice of the Voiceless What this blog is meant for This blog is meant to get a point across, not to be mean or rude to anyone. Category:Blog posts